


Honor and Deceit (DISCONTINUED)

by connoissuer_of_sorts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connoissuer_of_sorts/pseuds/connoissuer_of_sorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco become instant friends, or maybe more, when they meet in Madame Malkins. Come and read about their adventures together and see how their relationship blossoms the closer they get.</p><p>I've discontinued this work but if someone wants to take it and do as they please with it they may. I know I'm not going to continue it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which They Meet

There’s always a bit of truth in a lie; a string of honesty in a web of deceit. There has to be a beginning, something factual to base the fiction off of; a name, a place, even a word. Just that little bit of real to make the fantasy feel closer than ever. For Harry, his truth was Draco Malfoy. Just that one name, but it caused so much pain, lived in a pit of lying and dishonesty and deceit. But that name also brought the most joy that Harry had ever experienced. It all started on August 27th, 1998. 

Harry had just recently turned eleven and been told by a half-giant named Hagrid that he was to be educated in magic at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On this particularly sunny August day, he and Hagrid were in Diagon Alley, a rather extensive wizards’ shopping avenue hidden from muggles (“non-magic folk” as Hagrid had explained) buying Harry’s school supplies. It was just after lunch and many young children were out with their parents buying their things for school; wands, cauldrons, quills and parchment among the many peculiar items listed in his acceptance letter. Harry was currently in Madame Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions getting measured for his school robes. Next to him was a young Draco Malfoy, though that was unbeknownst to Harry. 

“H-hi” 

Harry murmured shyly to the attractive young boy next to him.

“Hello. I’m Draco Malfoy, and you are?”

The blond, Draco, replied confidently, though with a considerable amount of modesty he wouldn't have shown had his father been there. Harry immediately liked the boy. He was polite, confident, and seemed relatively kind, even if he did seem slightly stuck up in a way. 

“Are y-you going to Hogwarts t-to?”

Harry asked; his stuttering was becoming slightly embarrassing at this point. 

“Yes, I am. I assume you are. What house do you expect you’ll be in?” 

Draco asked, a childlike excitement carrying in his voice.

“I-I don’t know, r-really.”

‘Good lord,’ Harry thought to himself, ‘If I don’t quit stuttering I may just have to slap myself. This is absolutely embarrassing.’

“I’m hoping I’m in Slytherin. You seem like a Gryffindor maybe, if you’d quit stuttering. I’m not all that menacing am I?” 

‘No, definitely not,’ Harry thought,’ more like a blond teddy bear, kind of. Definitely very cuddle-able.’  
Harry shook his head. 

“No, not really.”

Harry replied, proud that he’d finally stopped stuttering, for now. 

“See? There you go. Yea, you’re a Gryffindor. Well, c’mon, let’s go explore some of the other shops.”

Draco said as he and Harry’s tape measures stopped magically gathering the boys’ measurements. Snatching hold of the raven haired boy’s hand as they exited the shop, Draco dragged Harry down the cobblestone street towards a small shop with a sign above the door labeled Borgin and Burkes. 

“C’mon Harry, I want you to meet my father.”

Draco called loudly over his shoulder to overcome the noises of the streets. Harry just followed obediently, not wanting to displease his new, could he call Draco a friend yet? He wasn't sure but he certainly hoped so. Just as they entered the store, Harry immediately noticed man standing and talking to the older man behind the counter, who looked just like an older version of Draco with long white blond hair, aristocratic features and an air of confidence and self-righteousness that Harry wasn't sure if much cared for. 

“Harry, this is my father, Lucius. Father, this is Harry Potter. I just met him at Madame Malkin’s. I was kind of hoping he could come back to the manor with us?” 

Draco said, hand still gripping Harry’s tightly, squeezing slightly as Harry looked at Draco incredulously. Since when did Draco decide he wanted Harry to come back to his, didn't he say manor? Harry couldn't believe what he’d heard. No one liked Harry but Mrs. Figg who lived down the street from him and would babysit him when the Dursley’s went out. 

“Well, I don’t see why not. Hello young man. I am Lucius Malfoy. Very pleased to meet you. Your story is quite remarkable. Must be nice, all the fame.”

Lucius spoke calmly and coldly to Harry, almost sending a shiver down his spine. Harry just nodded, but he really didn't enjoy it. He liked being Harry, just Harry. He liked the way Draco treated him. No one ever was just nice to him. They either hated him or thought he was the greatest person to walk the earth, and it was honestly annoying. He didn't understand why he was so famous. I mean yes, he survived a killing curse that no one had ever lived through and he somehow vanquished a very influential dark lord that was very powerful. But that’s not what he knew growing up. He just knew that he was a freak and that he was left with his aunt and uncle when his parents died in a car crash. He just knew that he didn't belong anywhere. Now though, he felt as if he could belong with Draco. He was nice enough, though he seemed kind of snobbish in public, but that was just an image really. In truth, Draco was just a normal eleven year old who wanted friends and to be popular. 

“Have you got everything? We can leave once you’re all set. “ 

Draco said, pulling Harry from his thoughts. 

“I need to grab my things from Hagrid but then I’ll be ready.” 

Harry replied as Draco pulled him along behind his father. Harry thought it was a little strange Draco was still keeping a firm grasp on his hand but found that he didn't mind. It felt nice, the comfort of a warm hand intertwined with his. At this point their fingers were laced together for a better grip, and Harry liked that quite a bit. Being locked up all the time as a child, he’d never really thought about crushing or dating, but now he was thinking that after a while, Harry wouldn't mind dating Draco. He was very nice to look at; strong jaw under a layer of baby fat, pinch-able cheeks, soft looking rose pink lips, and deep, stormy gray eyes. He was definitely easy on the eyes. His hands were kind of small but he had a good grip and was fairly well built. He seemed sporty to Harry. ‘Since when did I think boys were good looking?’ Harry thought to himself after finishing his assessment of Draco’s features. Before he could answer himself, Harry was lurched sideways to avoid a woman walking by with a huge stack of books teetering precariously in her arms. 

“Watch out, Harry. Don’t want to run into someone.” 

Draco said, smirking at Harry. Harry just blushed, seeing as he’d been caught spacing out. Draco then did very un-Malfoy-ish and very unmanly; he giggled. Like a freaking school girl. And he blushed too. And Harry just wanted to kiss his rosy cheeks and giggle right along with him. But that wasn't something a guy did to his new friend. So Harry just giggled too, squeezing Draco’s hand that was still wrapped tightly with his. 

“Good Lord you are adorable.”

Harry was shocked. Did Draco just call him adorable? Harry couldn't help but blush deeper and giggle again, unsure of how to reply. Draco, realizing what he’d done, tried to pull his hand from Harry’s, but Harry just kept a hold of it. Harry wasn't going to let this awkward. He didn't want to mess this up. He squeezed the smaller boy’s hand, smiling in what he hoped was a reassuring way. Draco blushed a deep maroon color and squeezed back, looking at his shoes. 

“Well, boys, I've got both of your things, so let’s go.”

Lucius said from behind them, scaring the living daylights out of the two. Harry nodded, smiling at Draco, feeling anxious. He really hoped Draco’s mother liked him and that he and Draco would be able to stay friends. He wasn't sure if he would want to be friends if Draco asked about Harry’s past. Most people left him if he told them what had happened. Maybe he could lie, but he didn't want to for some reason. He felt he could tell Draco, and that feeling was rare for Harry nowadays.


	2. The Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is astounded by the Manor and Draco is far too shy for a Malfoy.

“Alright Harry, have you ever used the floo system before?”

Draco asked as they made their way towards a fireplace in the back of Borgin and Burkes, Lucius trailing with the boys’ things. 

“The what system?”

Harry asked, feeling dumb. He hated not understanding things, so when Draco asked if he knew anything about the wizarding world he always felt ashamed that he didn't. 

“The floo system. It’s where you can use any connected fireplace to travel almost instantly to a destination with a fireplace that is also connected. You use floo powder to make it work. You just grab a handful,”

Draco did so while stepping into the fireplace, ducking his head as he did.

“state very clearly where you want to go and throw the powder down. You then feel like you’re getting sucked into a tube for a few seconds until you come out on the other side. Father, can two people go at once?” 

Draco finished, looking at a very nervous Harry who was clutching to Draco’s arm at this point, possibly leaving nail marks on his forearm. 

“I believe so. I’ll go first with you boys’ things. You bring Harry along. Should anything go wrong, Severus or I will fix it.”

Lucius said, stepping into the fireplace with the boys’ supplies. After grabbing a handful of the floo powder that was in a flower pot by the fireplace, Lucius shouted in a strong, clear voice,

“Malfoy Manor!”

Right before Harry’s eyes the man disappeared into a giant green flame that vanished as quickly as it came.   
“Let’s go Harry. Keep a tight hold on my arm.”

Draco said, pulling Harry into the fireplace. At this point Harry’s breathing was quite labored and he was shaking violently.   
“Don’t worry, love. You’ll be fine. C’mere.”

Draco whispered in a caring tone, pulling Harry into his arms for a comforting hug. Harry’s cheeks flamed once again at the little nicknamed Draco gave him. It seemed to Harry that Draco may have just had a crush on him. And he couldn't be happier. Just as he fell into the embrace, Harry felt Draco reach for the powder carefully. He then stated confidently, though with a bucket load more warmth than his father,

“Malfoy Manor.”

Then Harry was, as Draco had described, being drawn into a tube, and then he was standing in a different fireplace in the most grandeur sitting room Harry had ever seen. The color scheme was mainly black and white, with a few dark green and silver accents. It was amazing. The ceilings were at least 14 feet high and the floors were a gorgeous hard wood, possibly mahogany. It was very cozy, Harry thought. He would definitely enjoy being here if all the rooms were similar to this one. 

“Hello Draco. I see we have a guest. Hello young one, and who might you be?”

A young, soft voice said from the doorway to Harry’s right. The woman was young looking, maybe early 30’s. She was absolutely stunning, with strong cheekbones and stormy gray eyes like her son. She held herself with the same confidence and pride her son and husband held. She was someone Harry could look up to. 

“Hello mother. This is Harry Potter. I met him earlier in Diagon Alley.”

Draco replied politely to the woman, smiling up at Harry as he mentioned him. 

“Well, nice to meet you Mr. Potter. Welcome to the manor. For now it can be your home if you so please. Draco, show him up to your room. I can have a house elf clear you a room if you’d like?”

The woman asked, a kind smile etched on her face. Harry just shook his head. The room, if you could call it that, he had at the Dursley’s had been the cupboard under the stairs. He definitely didn’t need a whole room. He slept on the floor often enough when he was punished.

“No ma’am. That’s not necessary.”

For an eleven year old, Harry acted very adult like. He spoke with a very serious voice and had a very advanced vocabulary. In his very limited spare time, Harry had read the entire Webster dictionary, that generally served as his makeshift pillow, by the time he was seven. He sometimes would reread it when he was especially bored. He was definitely very smart for his age, though he rarely showed it for fear of being bullied by his cousin more than he already was. 

“Are you sure? Well, dinner will be ready in about an hour or so. You two go have fun; your things are in Draco’s room.”

Mrs. Malfoy replied with that same kind voice. It was very comforting to Harry. His aunt Petunia was nice enough, but only if uncle Vernon wasn't around. She didn’t have the kind, welcoming voice of mother, which Harry had certainly now wished he’d had growing up. He probably wouldn’t be the introvert he was now if he’d had that. 

Draco smiled at Harry as he yanked him towards the grand staircase that led towards the upper floors of Malfoy Manor. This would explain why Draco was so skinny; he had to run upstairs every time he went to his room. Grinning wide, Harry’s expression of glee was replaced by one of astonishment when he was led into Draco’s bedroom. It was huge! By Harry’s standards at least. The floors were a plush black carpet, with immaculate white walls. There were moving posters of the wizarding sport quidditch, which Harry learned was extremely interesting, on the wall where Draco’s bed was centered. There was an entire wall dedicated to a floor to ceiling bookshelf that was filled to the brim with neatly stacked books. The titles ranged from “Curious Creatures and Where to Find Them” to “Potions for Beginners” to “Transfiguration Basics: Level 1”. Harry was amazed; he’d never seen so many books in one place before. 

“Wow… This is yours?” 

Harry asked in disbelief. 

“Yep, has been since I was 5. Do you want to go explore? Or I could answer any questions you have?” 

Draco inquired, going to sit at a desk in the corner of his room. He smiled at Harry’s dumbfounded face. From what he could gather, Draco knew Harry didn’t have much. He also knew next to nothing about his past, being a wizard, who his parents were, etc. It shocked Draco; the most famous wizard of this generation knew nothing about the wizarding world at all? It was absurd. Draco was happy, however, that he got to teach Harry all about the world. He also seemed to be developing a crush on the boy, what with his little slip up outside Borgin and Burkes. What he said was true though, the raven haired boy was absolutely adorable. His dorky glasses, the way he blushed, his beautiful emerald green eyes, and full pink lips. It was driving Draco up a wall knowing he couldn’t just snatch the boy up and kiss him. Well, he could, but he was pretty sure Harry wouldn’t approve. So he kept under control, keeping his hands in fists to wrapped with Harry’s to keep from grabbing the boy’s face and snogging him senseless. But he could show some affection. He could hug Harry a lot, and hold his hand. Maybe even cuddle with him, if it wasn't too awkward. He just wanted Harry to be comfortable around him and to feel like he could open up. 

Harry and Draco decided to stay in Draco’s room so he and Harry could talk. Harry had a boat load of questions that Draco answered. He was absolutely fascinated with the wizarding world he was now a part of. Draco was just glad he was the person who got to introduce Harry to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously don't know after the next chapter. I like where it starts, I just don't know what to do next. HELP!


	3. The Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco's first kiss! Yes, it's early, but it just shows how in need of affection the two are. They need someone to hold them and kiss them and care for them.

After an amazing dinner and another hour of question asking, Harry began to yawn. He didn’t want to stop talking to Draco, but he was dangerously tired. If he wasn't carefully, he’d be asking questions that he didn’t need to be asking. Like if Draco was single. Or gay. And that wouldn’t be good. 

“Tired? C’mon, let’s go to sleep. We can keep talking tomorrow. The bathroom is this way.” 

Draco took Harry’s hand again and Harry’s cheeks blushed a light pink. He would need to get that under control, Draco was obviously very touchy feely. Draco let Harry borrow his night clothes and was about to gather his things to go sleep in the guest room up the hall when Harry stopped him. 

“Surely you can share a bed, right? I promise I don’t kick or anything. I mean, the bed is big enough for two.”

Harry said jokingly, but with an undertone of pleading. He didn’t want to fall asleep alone for the nth time in his life. He knew Draco would be willing; he just had to show that he was too. Draco looked shocked but walked back to the bed nonetheless. The pair lowered themselves onto the mattress, drawing the sheets up to their chins, turning their backs to each other. Harry couldn’t help but hope Draco would roll over and cuddle with him. He hated the distance when he could easily curl up to the ball of warmth three feet away from him. ‘Maybe I could just- oh! H-he just, just… Oh goodness he’s way warmer than I thought he’d be. God this is nice.’ Harry smiled to himself, leaning back into Draco’s warm embrace. Then Draco did something he never expected anyone would ever to him. He kissed his cheek. It was a simple gesture, but Harry nearly cried at the overwhelming feeling of love he felt. Even if it was just friendly, even though kissing isn't exactly friendly, or if it was a loving gesture, Harry couldn’t have been happier.

*Time Skip – September 1st, Kings Cross Station, London*

“Come on, Harry! We don’t want to be stuck with some weirdo on the train, Hurry!”

Draco called over his shoulder, flying down the platform with Harry in tow. They were nearly late seeing as Draco had somehow misplaced his wand and Harry’s glasses during breakfast. It was a very hectic morning at Malfoy Manor. There hadn't been that much commotion since Draco was a small child. 

“I’m coming Dray, wait up!”

Harry yelled back, squeezing through a group of red heads trying to sort out their things while their mother ranted on about how they were to behave themselves (“Don’t even think about blowing up ANOTHER bathroom, boys! We won’t deal with that again!”). Harry laughed, he was going to enjoy going to this school if people like them were going to be there. 

“Finally! C’mon slowpoke, we've got to find a compartment.”

Harry boarded the train behind Draco, their luggage floating behind them as of Draco’s doing. Their hands were bound together as they loaded into a compartment, Draco putting up a privacy charm so no one would walk in on them. As soon as the charm was up and secure, Harry leapt into Draco’s lap, curling into him and sighing contentedly. By now this was normal for the two: cuddling, kissing, holding hands, etc. They were as close as two friends could be, if not closer. It all started just four days prior…

*Four Days Earlier*

“NO, Dray, STOP IT!! NOOOO!” 

Harry thrashed around as Draco mercilessly tickled him on the floor of his bedroom. It was one of the rare times the boys could be loud without Mr. Malfoy getting on to them. At this particular moment, Mr. Malfoy was out in Diagon Alley, gathering a few books and some ingredients for a potion he needed to have Severus make. Finally, to Harry’s relief, Draco stopped and dropped on top of him, pressing his face into Harry’s neck. Harry blushed, wrapping his arms around Draco’s slim frame, which was well concealed under one of Harry’s over sized shirts. Harry enjoyed these moments with Draco best, them lying together, just content with each other’s company. 

“Harry? I just have to ask, but, would ever want to be, like, maybe, more than, uh, friends? I’m not saying now or anything, but someday.”

Draco asked, mumbling and stuttering, not unlike Harry when they first met, but very unlike a Malfoy, from what Harry had seen. 

“I would, Draco. I most definitely would.”

Harry replied, kissing the top of Draco’s head. He could really get used to this. Draco lifted his head, eyes bright with joy and a wide smile overtaking his features. Harry smiled back just as happily, looking into Draco’s deep, stormy gray eyes. Then Draco was leaning in, and Harry was too and there was a connection that was unbreakable between the two. And then they were kissing. And it was like Heaven and Earth had collided. The coldest ice and most fiery blaze were connected. There were literal fireworks blasting around their heads. It was, for lack of a better word, magical. But all too soon it was over. Draco pulled back and Harry dropped his head back to the soft carpet, breathing heavily. 

“Draco? That was…”

“Amazing. You are amazing, Harry. I don’t know about being a couple, but we could definitely do that more often.”

Draco said with a giggle, rolling off of Harry but grasping his hand to compensate for the loss of contact. Harry smiled, pulling himself and Draco up to a standing position and walking over to the bed. Harry lay down, yanking Draco on top of him. He then rolled to his side; positioning Draco in his arms, back to chest. Draco smiled, gently taking Harry’s hand and playing with his fingers for a few seconds before intertwining them. Everything was perfect,

*Present*

“Let’s get changed, love. Don’t want to have to rush.”

Draco whispered, hands carding through Harry’s untamable locks. Harry nodded, standing up from his spot on Draco’s lap. He grabbed his robes from the shelf in the compartment, grabbing Draco’s as well. They quickly switched into their robes, blushing like crazy as they did. They’d caught glimpses of each other after one had showered or before they went to bed but never had they been so close when changing. It was utterly embarrassing for both parties. Once they were changed, the two boys resumed their position on the seat, cuddling and smiling and being happy. 

“We’re almost there, Harry. I can’t wait to see the castle. It’ll be amazing.”

Draco said wistfully, glancing out the window. 

“Me too. I’m so glad you’ll be there. It’ll be all the better.”

Harry replied, leaning up and pressing a small kiss to Draco’s lips, smiling into it. 

“Merlin you’re an amazing kisser.”

Draco said as he pulled away. Then the train began to slow down, eventually halting. The pair gathered their things and made their way onto the platform. Glancing up, Harry and Draco noticed the castle looming in the distance and it was breathtaking. The bright lights from the windows, the majestic mountains, it was all beautiful. 

“Harry, can you believe it? We’re at Hogwarts!”

Draco exclaimed excitedly, grabbing Harry’s hand and gripping tightly. 

“Firs’ Years follow me! C’mon firs’ years, this way!”

A huge man called from in front of a lake that was lined with boats. Harry took a boat with Draco, the youngest red head from the station, and a girl with bushy brown hair and slight buck teeth. They didn’t talk much because they were all amazed, but the red head did question why Harry and Draco were holding hands. 

“Not that I mind or anything,” he’d said, “but are you two dating or…”

Harry and Draco had to laugh. They did act very couple-y, it was to be expected that they would be questioned for their actions. They had denied the accusation but told the red head, whose name was Ron Weasley, to ask again in a year or two. They were likely to and up together, just not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I've got right now. I haven't a clue what to do now.

**Author's Note:**

> I just started writing this and all of a sudden I had three chapters and am now unsure of where to go. Read the first three and maybe give suggestions on where to go with this. I am honestly at a loss.


End file.
